Fallen Ranger Megaforce
by Grimm48
Summary: Ben Mason is transported to the Power Ranger Megaforce dimension by accident and becomes the Green Ranger of the Team. Pairing: Ben x Gia
1. Prologue

Fallen Ranger Megaforce

AN: disclaimer: I don't own Falling Skies or Power Rangers Megaforce

* * *

|woods|

Ben Mason, a 16 year old brown haired teen wakes up in to him unfamiliar woods. Looking around he sees charred ground and the lifeless bodies of a few Skitters around him. He is now standing in the middle of some woods.

"Where the hell am I? The last thing I remember is being a few miles away from camp in the abandoned city at the Skitter rebellion meeting where they were talking about the overlords using an experimental bomb." Ben says to himself while checking the surrounding Skitters for life signs but everyone of them is dead. Ben then checks out the surrounding area seeing no familiar sign but noticing that the nature is not damaged by the alien invasion on this part of land. Soon though he can see streets running near the edge of the woods filled to the brim with traffic and he is stunned wondering "What the hell? How can a big place like this not even be the slightest bit damaged and unaware of what's going on?" Ben decides to hide himself for now and makes a makeshift grave for the Skitters he found near him to hide them from sight and pay his respect for his fallen comrades.

After one and a half day of laying low and listening in on random joggers running through the woods he learned that they really got no idea about the Aliens and that he's still in America based on their language and pronunciation. Having enough of staying on the passive side he decides to approach some people walking by his hiding spot. These people turn out to be two girls, Gia a blonde and Emma a brunette seemingly of Asian decend.

"Hey you there, I'm sorry can you help me out? I must have gotten lost hiking." Ben says approaching them securing his hoodie over his spikes to hide them from sight.

"Sure what do you need?" Emma asks looking at the boy approaching them.

"Well I'd like to know where exactly I am and what's been going on in the world, I have been hiking for quite a while, is there a library or something nearby?" Ben asks them.

"Well there is a library in town but you need a library card to get in, you could just ask us but I guess you should ask Mr. Burley, he's our science teacher and quite knowledgeable, I'm sure he'll be able to help you out. He should still be at school in his office for a few hours." Gia tells him taking in his dirtied clothes and thinking "man he wasn't joking about having been hiking for a long time."

"Could you tell me how I can get there?" Ben requests.

"Sure, look here is where we are and this is the best route to get to school." Emma tells him taking out a map and showing him the route. Ben memorizes the route and gets ready to leave.  
"Cool, thanks I owe you two one. Well better get there soon so I don't miss this Mr. Burley." Ben says doing his best to smile despite his inner conflict at being stuck in a unfamiliar environment "Well at least it isn't hostile yet and there are some cute girls here." He thinks to himself and walks away headed to the school.

"Weird guy." Gia says after he left.

"Yeah, but cute and who knows maybe we'll cross paths again. Anyway come on I gotta show you this plant." Emma replies dragging her best friend along further into the woods.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming." Gia replies not happy about being bossed around to go see a plant.

* * *

|school|

After about half an hour of walking around and making his way to the school Ben arrives at a sign saying: Harwood County High School.

"Well I guess I made it." Ben says to himself readjusting his hoodie to check if he still has his spikes hidden. Afterwards Ben enters the school and walks around the building checking a building plan hanging on a wall and looking for Mr. Burkleys office. After a few minutes he finds it on the map and makes his way to the office, knocking on the door.

"Mr. Burley?" Ben asks knocking on the door.

"Yes come in." he hears a voice saying from inside and opens the door seeing a thin older man with glasses.

"Hi, My name is Ben and I arrived at this town earlier today and was wondering if you could help me find some information? I was hiking and must have gotten lost. Some girls pointed me to you saying you're quite knowledgeable and would be able to help me out." Ben informs the teacher.

"Sure, what do you want to know? And is there somebody I should call or inform about you being here?" Mr. Burkley asks trying to help.

"Well I don't think you'd reach anyone. I want to know what's going on in the world and where exactly I am." Ben tells him.

"OK, I can help you with that." Mr. Burkley answers and for the next hour he tells Ben all about what's going on around the globe at the moment and shows him multiple maps telling him where he is.

"Well this is a problem, am I in a parallel dimension or something? I mean the world is the same but there are no aliens and a lot of stuff is different too." Ben says to himself not noticing Mr. Burkley listening in on him.

"What do you mean different dimension? Do I need to get some psychiatric help for you?" Mr. Barkley asks concerned.

"No. I mean what I said." Ben tells him defensively.

"Well let's suppose I believe you because as you probably are able to make out by looking around my office I believe in myths and aliens and such things, can you prove that you're from a different dimension and not just a confused teen?" Mr Burkley challenges.

"Is this proof enough for you?" Ben asks him, pulling down his hoodie revealing his Spikes."

"Oh my what are those?" Mr. Burkley asks shocked.

"These are alien Spikes, in my dimension Aliens invaded all over the earth and used harnesses to control children to make their bidding till the remaining human resistance found a way to remove the harness without killing the kids. I am one of the few kids where the Spikes didn't go away but remained and improve my physical condition but also make me controllable by the Aliens, though I guess I don't have to worry about that anymore." Ben explains.

"So how did you get here?" Mr. Burkley asks him.

"I don't know I was at a resistance meeting with some Aliens and the overlords ruling over the aliens dropped an experimental bomb on us as it seems and the next thing I know I wake up in the forest close by 2 days ago." Ben answers.

"Well we have to keep all this hidden I don't think people would believe you or understand. You need a cover and if you want I can help you with that and adjusting to life in this dimension." Mr. Burkley offers.

"Yeah thanks, I guess I don't have much of a choice anyway." Ben replies.

"Ok, I'll say you are a relative of mine and will be living with me while attending this school and we are gonna have to fake some identification and a background story for you." Mr. Burkley says.

"Makes sense and I can't thank you enough for helping me out, without you I don't think I'd be able to survive here." Ben replies hugging the older man.

"It's my pleasure, it's every sci-fi enthusiasts dream afterall to get to meet someone from a different universe or in your case dimension and what kind of man would I be if I were to abandon you when you are in need of help." Mr. Burkley says.

So over the next three month Ben learned from Burkley a lot about the dimension he is in and has grown to see the man as something like a friendly uncle and filled him in about his live before he arrived in this dimension. He attends school and has decent to good grades. He works at the frozen yogurt shop: Ernie's BrainFreeze part time and generally keeps his distance from the other kids at school, not used to trusting anybody besides himself and wary of everyone and their possible agendas. He often sees the two girls who pointed him to the teacher since they share some classes together and asked them to keep quiet about the fact that he in fact isn't Mr. Burkleys nephew. Up till now they complied and left him alone much to his delight since them asking questions could lead to more people finding out about his spikes and his real story.

* * *

AN: Please tell me what you think and maybe if you have a better idea for how to introduce Ben to the Power Rangers Megaforce universe.


	2. Episode1

Fallen Ranger Megaforce

|school parking lot|

"Wake up! Are you getting out the bus or what?" The driver of the school bus yells from his seat to the back of the bus at the kid which obviously fell asleep.

"Weird dream." The dark haired teen wearing a red shirt and a black leather jacket says to himself getting up and grabbing his backpack. Up until the driver has woken him up he was dreaming of a huge battle between what looked like multiple groups of heroes battling against monsters or aliens.

Deciding not to think to much into it and focus on getting his first school day over with he goes to the front of the bus as the driver tells him "You're gonna be late for your first day in school."

"We don't want that. Thanks." The teen named Troy replies as he walk out of the bus headed for his first class at his new school.

* * *

|classroom|

Mr. Burley walks into the room and puts his things on the teachers desk, turns to his pupils and says "OK class, let's start the year with a science brain teaser. What species will outlast all others on earth?" one person immediately raised her hand at the question, Emma Godall, the girl of Asian descend which helped out Ben when he first arrived. Ben, as always having his hoodie up, something he is already known for, looks at the teacher who also is his legal guardian with curiosity. He himself isn't sure which species will survive in his own dimension with the human race almost being wiped out and the aliens gaining power.

Mr Burley decides to let Emma answer first and nods at her saying "Emma."

"Insects, they will all survive the bad stuff we're doing to the environment, some of them lots of legs, they will be the last ones standing." Emma answers.

Noah Carver, the local science geek, not liking the answer immediately raises his hand to state his opinion on the matter.

"Dude calm down you're gonna hurt yourself." Jake Holling says from his seat behind Noah.

"She is wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong." Noah replies hastily.

"Yes Noah you have a different answer?" Mr. Burley asks seeing another student raise his hand.

"Robots. Robots powered by perpetual motion engines." Noah says convinced that his answer is the correct one.

"Robots are machines, so technically they're not a species." Gia Moran, the other girl which helped Ben replies to Noahs answer.

Noah only scoffs at the reply while Jake tells his best friend "She's got a point man."

"No, she's wrong." Noah says back to Jake.

In that moment Troy enters the classroom and their teacher sees him.  
"Ah, you must be Troy. Nice of you to join us, maybe you can answer our brainteaser, what species will survive all others?" Mr. Burley asks the new student.

Troy takes an empty seat and answers "Us, humans."

"How's that Troy?" Mr. Burley asks not seeing a special advantage humans have over other species.

"If humans work together, we can overcome anything." He states.

Ben sitting a few seats behind Troy mumbles to himself "I hope he's right, for my families sake."

"OK, interesting I certainly hope Troy is right. Well now that everyone is here, lets get class started." Mr. Burley says while glancing at Ben seeing his thoughtful expression and can already guess that the boy is thinking about his dimension and the fight for survival going on there.

* * *

|Spaceship orbiting Earth|

Admiral Malkor a green moth-like looking Alien of powerful stature looks out of his window in the bridge and says "Creepox."

"Yes Admiral Malkor." A reddish alien located on Earth, wielding blades similar to the arms of a mantis answers over the communicator.

"What do you make of this planet Earth?" Malkor asks.

"Humans can't match our strength. We'll swarm this planet and destroy them all!" Creepox answers sounding convinced of instantaneous victory.

* * *

|school hallway - after classes|

Gia and Emma are putting away their stuff in their lockers when Gia asks "Coming to Ernie's?"

"Yeah but first I'm going to the woods, the orange mortar butterflies are migrating and it's like a once in a lifetime event." Emma replies when she accidentally knocks some books out of her locker. Gia catches them and hands them back to her.

"Thanks. Nice reflexes." Emma smiles at her best friend getting her pink bike helmet and closing her locker.  
"I'll meet you a little later, oh and order me a.." Emma starts to say.

"I know a low fat cherry berry strawberry with caramel but no hot fudge." Gia finishes knowing her friends taste by heart.

Both girls walk away in opposite directions Emma headed to the woods and Gia making her way to the frozen yogurt shop.

Jake sees Gia walk by and smiles at his plan to follow her to where she is most likely to meet her friend, who he has a massive crush on. He goes over to the classroom Noah is in, still packing up his things.

"Come on dude. Gia is headed for Ernie's Brainfreeze, lets motor." Jake shouts from the door.

"Gia is the hottest girl at this school you really think you have a chance?" Noah questions doubtfully.

"Let's go and keep up man, I like Emma and befriending Gia is the best way to get to spend some time with Emma without seeming over eager." Jake tells his best friend grabbing him by his arm and dragging him along.

"OK. OK fine, but you are buying." Noah says following his friend while slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

* * *

|Spaceship|

"I've analyzed Earth Admiral. This is a good planet to invade, but the humans. I hope they won't pose a problem." Vrak the Admirals adviser says while looking thoughtfully out of the planets window at the Earth.

"Humans, they are used to the small insects on their planet. Wait until we land. We are the future, we'll squash these useless humans and take the Earth for ourselves!" Admiral Malkor replies sounding excited for the invasion to begin.  
"If you say so Admiral, I have complete faith in your ability to conquer this planet." Vrak replies.

* * *

|Command Cave|

In a cave on the beach near the edge of town machines start to power up and a robotic face located in the cave wall says "Tensou? Tensou?"

A small roboter powers up and asks "Ugh, I was catching some great z's. How long were we snoozing?"

"Years." The face replies.

"No wonder I'm so groggy." Tensou says falling on his camera filled head.

"Wake up! Aliens have already landed on Earth. It's time to assemble a new team of Heroes. The most energetic and unstoppable group that exemplifies the enduring human spirit." The face says.

"Energetic and unstoppable, don't say it." Tensou says rolling over to the machines that powered up showing video footage of Troy, Emma, Gia, Noah, Jake and Ben.

"Teenagers. Get me 6 kids with Talent and attitude and get them now!" The robot orders.

* * *

|Ernie's Brainfreeze|

Jake and Noah enter the store located near the entrance of the shopping mall and go over to the counter while Jake looks over to Gia and sees her waiting for Emma.

"Hey kids. What can I get for you?" Ernie the shop owner asks them.

"The usual." Noah replies sitting down.

"Uh, But make it 3. One for each of us and one for the pretty girl in the corner." Jake tells him.

"Sure." Ernie says grinning and starts to prepare their ice cream.

After Ernie has finished their ice cream he goes over to the two teens handing them the ice cream saying "Here you go. Six bucks."

Noah goes over to get a napkin while Jake pulls out a bill saying "twenty."

"Twenty bucks? I'll ring you up." Ernie says surprised going to get the change.

Ben observes the interaction from his seat at a nearby table, since he usually either hangs out here or has a shift to cover no one really minds him when suddenly he sees Gia disappear in a shower yellow particles looking as though she turned to sand and got blown away. "Am I going crazy? Wouldn't put it past me." Ben says to himself wiping his eyes to be sure that Gia really has disappeared and he isn't just hallucinating.

"Where did she go?" Jake asks turning around to find Gias seat empty while Noah disappears in a swirl of blue.

"Noah?" Jake asks turning to his friend standing by the napkins only to find him gone as well.

"Ben? Did you see them leave?" Jake asks his schoolmate.

"Well not exactly." Ben replies unsure, when suddenly Jake disappears in a swirl of purple.

"Great. I'm loosing it." Ben says to himself.

Ernie finished getting the change and goes to the counter only to find Jake and Noah gone.

"Ben where are they?" Ernie asks his part time employee.

"No clue, just hold onto the cash, they'll come back sooner or later. I'm going to get some fresh air" Ben replies walking out of the shop and disappears in a swirl of green.

"OK." Ernie says getting back to cleaning his equipment.

* * *

|On a parking garage|

Troy is going through Martial Arts techniques and after he finishes, he grabs his water bottle, tossing it into the air and leaps after it doing a roundhouse kick at the bottle, when he disappears in a swirl of red.

* * *

|woods|

Emma is biking through the woods looking for the butterflies she wants to observe and photograph and can see one flying above her. Following it she waits until it lands closer to the ground and puts away her bike, taking out her camera and approaching it silently saying "You are so beautiful." and starts taking pictures of it. When the butterfly takes flight she sees Creepox behind some trees in the distance. "What is that?" She asks herself and hides behind a nearby tree.

Creepox smells the air and turns in Emmas direction yelling "I smell a human!" Emma quickly takes a picture only to disappear in a swirl of pink.

* * *

|Command Cave|

Troy, Gia, Jake and Noah land one after another in a corner of the cave the two robots were talking in earlier that day. Unnoticed by them Ben also lands in the cave but on the other side of it and his instincts kick in and he hides behind a rock wall, throwing a shadow over him thinking "What the hell is going on now?".

"How the, what just happened?" Jake asks as they all get up and look around not knowing where they are and how they got there.

"I'm not sure. But it was scientifically impossible, but awesome." Noah says.

"How did we end up here?" Troy asks looking around.

"Just where is here?" Gia asks back.

"It worked, it worked." Tensou says rolling over to them only for Troy to hold him in place asking "What is that?"

"Wow. An old school robot, like in the movies." Noah says going over, cleaning his glasses to get a better view.

"Old school? Tensou says pissed and shocks Noah who was touching him. The teens flinch back and Tensou drives further into the cave, with the cave lighting up displaying a multitude of different figures located along the walls.

"What's happening? Woah, freaky teaky." Jake says and the teens take another look around the room, upon seeing the Robot face in the wall. Ben sneaks a quick look around his wall and mentally says "Well at least no Overlord and Mechs yet."

Troy goes over to some of the figures and gets another vision like on the bus of people dressed in these costumes fighting monsters.

"I've seen these before, in my dreams." Troy says to himself.

"This is amazing." Noah says inspecting the robot face in the wall.

"Welcome humans, I am Gosei. Your lives are about to change forever. My mentor Gordon released me here to be guardian of this planet. I am of the earth and embody its great and mystical powers. I only awaken when the earth is faced with an extraordinary threat." The face says.

"Uhh, whoever you are you look like something on one of my dads Hawaiian shirts." Jake says disbelieving.

"I took this familiar form to communicate with humans. This is a dangerous time for mankind. The earth needs you. Aliens have already landed and you have been chosen to protect it." Gosei explains while Emma appears behind the teens lying on the floor.

"First a giant talking tiki and now Aliens? You gotta be kidding me" Jake retorts scoffing.

"He's not kidding." Emma says from behind them.

"Emma you are mixed up in this too?" Gia asks going over and helping her friend up.

"I saw this, just before whatever just happened." Emma says showing them the picture she took of Creepox.

"What gives, this can't be real." Gia says turning to Gosei annoyed.

"Your skepticism is healthy but this is all too real. You have all been carefully selected to form a team in the long tradition of the power rangers. Tensou show them." Gosei says.

"What? Oh, yes on screen. Activate." Tensou says and the consoles turn on showing them video footage of what Gosei is talking about.

"Emma you are not only a great bmx cyclist but you also truly care about the environment. You go to great length to take care of it. You shall sore up from the flames like a phoenix and be the pink ranger." Gosei says.

"Pink is my favorite color. But what is this ranger deal?" Emma says jokingly.

"Noah your thirst for knowledge is unequaled, our future depends on great scientific minds like yours. As the blue ranger your attacks will bite with the force of a shark." Gosei says.

"There is nobody with the boundless athleticism and enthusiasm to match you Jake, I'll make you the black ranger who will fight with the stealth of a snake." Gosei says at which Jake smiles proudly and spins his soccer ball around.

"Then there is Gia, you're calm under pressure and pursue excellence with the ferocity of a tiger, you will be the yellow ranger."

"As for you Troy, your purity of spirit and strength of the result of incredible discipline. Since you have met adversity in your life with great skill you shall be the red ranger and like the dragon you will serve as the teams leader." Gosei finishes.

"There must be a mistake here, I'm new in town." Troy says.

"There is no mistake, you've been chosen because of your skills and character." Gosei replies.

"Wait a second there is one more console? Is there already an active ranger?" Gia asks pointing at a green glowing consule.

"No there is not, Ben I think it's time to reveal yourself now." Gosei says.

"Ben?" The group of teens ask confused.

"Hmph so hiding was pointless." Ben says coming out from behind the rock wall.

"What you were here too, why didn't you say anything?" Jake asks surprised.

"Well this is still hostile territory to me, so why charge in blind?" Ben replies.

"He's got a point." Noah says.

"Ben, I was not able to get information directly from your former life but I know of what you spoke to your caretaker. You have been chosen for your strength, endurance and resilience as well as your experience with what is to come. You will strike with the force of a gorilla and become the green ranger." Gosei says.

"What former life?" Gia asks confused.

"I'll tell you in time, if you prove trustworthy." Ben replies secretively.

"Hmmph, looks like you don't mind being the odd one out then." Gia says annoyed at him dodging her question.

"Wouldn't be a first." Ben says sadly to himself but Gia manages to hear it since she came closer to him while questioning him.

"Who are they?" Noah asks pointing at the figures displayed along the wall.

"Lining the room you can see the rangers who came before you, now you shall form a new team. Each of you will be given access to extraordinary powers that will help you protect the earth. Those are your morphers. With them you will morph into mega rangers, you will wield power cards that will unlock special weapons and abilities and you should command mighty commands called megazords." Gosei explains.

"Morphers, power cards, mega zords? All of this tech, how do we use it?" Noah questions.

"All will be revealed in time." Gosei answers.

"If the earth is under attack and you think we're the ones to protect it, we're in." Jake says.

"Megaforce your mission starts now." Gosei says and teleports them away.

"Oh boy, oh boy I'm worried already." Tensou says in its squeaky voice.

"You selected well Tensou, they'll be fine." Gosei replies.

* * *

|parking lot somewhere in town|

The teens land on the ground again after being transported and start to get up.

"Is everyone OK?" Jake asks the group.

"I guess so." Noah replies.

"Look." Emma says pointing at what is unfolding in front of them. They see people running in fear trying to escape green human-sized aliens.

"Uh, aliens." Jake says.

"Fascinating." Noah adds.

"Forget that, they're bad news." Troy says taking a step forward and getting ready to attack.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Jake yells.

The aliens turn to them and the humans take this chance to run away to safety.

"Uhm I'm guessing these aliens don't come in peace." Noah says pointing at the now charging aliens.

"When do they ever?" Ben says lightly.

The aliens force the group to split up and Noah starts to run away from the Aliens deciding not to fight them since he has no experience in fighting at all.

"Emma be careful." Gia says seeing Emma get pulled away by two aliens.

"I got it." Ben says running after Emma.

"Jake behind you." Troy says standing ready in his martial arts stand.

Gia steps in and kicks away the alien sneaking up on Jake.

The 3 then run to where the others are with Troy saying "Lets do this."

They decide to split up again to take on some aliens by themselves.

Troy rolls over the back of a car, ducking under a slash from an alien and jumping backwards on the hood of another car using it as a springboard to drive his foot into the chest of an alien. He then punches another alien multiple times and did a backward kick to take care of an alien coming from behind.

The alien lands in front of Noah who says "Fascinating." and notices someone sneaking up from behind he stands up abruptly, knocking his head into the aliens face by accident and turns around to see what happened and slaps an approaching alien with his bag because of him turning around.

Emma is still held by two aliens and dragged next to a car, when Ben charges and grabs the heads of the aliens slamming them full force into the car windows, breaking them and freeing Emma. "You OK?" Ben asks her giving her some room to walk freely again. Some aliens then approach and Emma says "Yeah, thanks. Say cheese." grabbing her camera and using the flashlight on it to blind any nearby alien kicking them afterwards.

On the other side of the parking lot Jake jumps over a car and gets his soccer ball up in the air, kicking it at an alien standing on the hood of a car with it bouncing of another car and then hitting a second alien, flying back into his hands. He then shoots at another alien only to be grabbed from behind and flung at a car, but quickly manages to escape the aliens grasp.

Ben, after helping Emma sees that Gia is surrounded and charges over to her while she manages to hold off the aliens surrounding her with skillful kicks. Ben arrives, when two aliens try to jump on her from behind and Ben clotheslines the two of them while in the air and drives them into the car next to him. Gia turns around at the sound and is surprised to see Ben helping her since he seemed to want to keep his distance from them and manages to catch a peek at Bens neck because his hood slipped off from his attack and sees something sticking out of it. Ben readjusts his hood and starts to fight alongside Gia punching and kicking aliens as soon as they get a step too close. Gia observes that while she has gotten stronger after her meeting with Gosei Bens strength is on a whole other level since when he attacks the aliens fly backwards quite a distance.

"Not good." Noah says when he, Emma and Jake get cornered to the side of a car with aliens blocking them in.

"Woah watch out." Troy yells from his position, jumping over cars to escape the laser beams fired from the aliens daggers. All of the others except Ben follow his lead and they all end up lying on the floor behind a line of cars while Ben is taking cover behind a car, having experience in being under fire, after fighting against the aliens from his dimension, which seem to be deadlier than what they're dealing with from what he can see.

The aliens group up across from the group of teens and Gia says "They are closing in on us."

"Gosei said the morphers would give us powers, let's use them. Follow my lead, it's morphing time." Troy says and they all stand up, getting out their morphers and power cards, using the card and transform into power rangers yelling "Go,go Megaforce!"

Ben copies their actions, having moved behind the group of aliens and a third of the group turn towards him.

The power rangers charge the aliens and Gia turns to Jake saying "It's time for our new weapons, getting out another power card and using it alongside Jake who replies "Got it, good call."

"Tigerclaw." Gia yells out now armed with a yellow cestus.

"Snake axe." Jake yells out now holding his black one handed axe.

They then jump into the fray and start to slash the aliens surrounding them.

Noah sees them and says "my turn. Shark bowgun." using his card and now holding a blue crossbow.

"Nice Noah. Phoenix shot." Emma says using her power card and holding a pink blaster.

Troy kicks away two aliens and uses his card yelling "Summon battle gear, Dragon sword." Now having a red sword, chainsaw crossover.

"I guess I'll give it a try. Gorilla fury." Ben says now armed with gloves with blades running alongside it sides and starts to fight his third of the aliens again.

(AN: think of a tech version of Bors weapons in King Arthur)

"Keep taking the fight to them guys." Troy says slashing at the aliens coming at him.

"What choice do we have?" Jake says knocking away an alien.

"Mega strike." Jake then yells out hitting the earth with Gia using their weapons and causing a fissure to appear sucking in the aliens in front of the two of them.

An alien jumps at them from behind only to fall to the ground with smoke coming from its back. "Woah nice shot Noah." Jake says seeing his friend standing on a boulder with his crossbow.

Noah then jumps off the boulder shooting underneath him mid flight and kicks away two aliens and kneels down to aim next to Jake and Gia. A group of aliens then comes close to the three and Emma flies over them using her blaster to fire a volley of energy blasts knocking away the aliens yelling "Phoenix shot."

"Woah Emma." Jake says stunned.  
"Wow, did you see that I can't believe I can fly." Emma says walking over to the three.

Suddenly a group of aliens spawn around them and Noah says "Guys we need Troy."

"Oh, there he comes." Jake says seeing a whirl of red spin thorough a small group of aliens.

"Guys these powers are amazing." Troy says landing next to them.

They then see the aliens charging again and dash towards them as well.

Meanwhile Ben punches through alien wave after alien wave thanks to the power up from becoming a power ranger, his extensive training in his old dimension and of course most of all thanks to his spikes. He actually punches holes in the aliens from time to time, other times he just uses his blades to slash at them or tackle them using his bladed forearm as a horizontal guillotine.

* * *

|Spaceship|

"Pesky humans, they dare fight back. It will be our pleasure to destroy them all!" Creepox says angered.

"If I were you I would throw in a real monster." Vrak says.

"Yes let's test these power rangers with someone tougher. Scaraba the rock beetle I summon you to battle." Admiral Malkor yells.

"Reporting to duty, sir I'll show those hopelessly inferior humans insect power like they've never seen before." Scaraba says, gets down to earth and start to chase some people while rolling on a giant rock. All of the rangers come to him and group up.

"Hey monster, leave those folks alone." Jake says.

"You can scare them but we're not afraid." Troy says stepping forward.

"So much for rock and roll. Attack" Scaraba says spawning a group of aliens around him and his rock.

"We'll protect the earth no matter what it takes." Jake says and everyone then strikes a pose saying  
"Power Rangers Megaforce."

"You really wanna fight? Then fight. Loogies attack." Scaraba orders the aliens, who take out their lasers on their blades and take aim.

"Rangers, it's time to call upon your Megablasters." Gosei says using the morphers as a communicator.

"Megablasters activate." They say using their power cards everyone now holding a gun with their emblem at its head.

"OK, let's fry these Loogies." Gia says and everyone jumps into the group of Loogies and starts to shoot them, using their respective special attack as well.

"I'll crush you!" Scaraba says rolling towards them on his stone ball.

"Take out that ball!" Troy orders and everyone shoots at it, causing it to explode and Scaraba to get thrown off.

"You punks are forcing me to loose my lunch." Scaraba says and fires rocks at the team, who shoot them down.

"What?" Scaraba says annoyed.

"Let's call on our Mega weapons."Troy says and everyone uses their weapons card again saying "weapon activate."

"I got nifty attacks too." Scaraba says and throws firebombs at them.

"Sky strike, Phoenix shot" Emma and Troy yell, while Troy flies and Emma sits on him firing her blaster.

"Dragon sword." Troy says flying by Scaraba and slashing his side.

"That's how you do it." Gia says and charges at Scaraba using her cestus to block some lasers he fires and Jake jumps over her slashing at Scaraba twice saying "Snakes venom."

Gia then runs by him slashing him with her gauntlet yelling "Tiger claw."

Noah runs towards him and jumps over him, doing a backflip and firing multiple times at him while above him yelling "shark splatter". Ben uses the distraction provided by the air born Noah to run at Scaraba and taking a big swing yells "Gorilla gong." sending him flying through the air and landing painfully on his back.

"Now time to show true mega power." Troy says."

"Combine, Mega blaster." everyone says and combines their weapons.

"Sky power energize." Troy and Emma say using their power cards.

"Land power energize." Ben, Jake and Gia say using their power cards.

"Sea power energize." Noah says using his card.

"Megaforce blaster ready. Dynamic victory charge" They say unified firing a concentrated laser ball at Scaraba, who flies away and explodes.

"Megarangers that's a Mega win." Troy says posing with the others.

* * *

|Command Cave|

Everyone goes back to the Cave laughing alongside each other except for Ben who is still keeping his distance a bit with his hood up covering his spikes.

"Congratulations on a job well done." Gosei says.

"But we were just lucky this time." Noah replies.

Luck had nothing to do with it. You rose to the occasion and unlocked your powers. Do not doubt yourselves you were chosen and for good reason. This morning you were regular kids leading normal lives but now you must master your new powers and live extraordinary lives." Gosei explains.

"This has to be the craziest first day at school ever but I think we're prepared to do our part." Troy says.

"I'm not so sure. The helmet does mess up my hair. Just kidding." Emma jokes

"We're a force to be reckoned with." Jake says patting Noahs shoulder.

"Yes you are the Power Rangers Megaforce." Gosei says to which everyone hold their fist in a circle saying "earths defenders, never surrender." simultaneously.

Everyone then leaves to fetch their stuff and call it a day.

* * *

|Ernie's Brainfreeze|

Gia and Ben go to Ernie's together since they both have their stuff still lying around there.

"Great it's locked already." Gia says seeing the closed sign and trying to open the door.

"No problem, I work here part time after all." Ben says getting out his keys and opening the store, holding the door open or Gia.

"Nice. By the way I'm sorry about what I said about you wanting to be an outsider earlier, as you have proven during the fight you are part of the team after all." Gia says going over to the table to collect her things.

"Yeah well, I'm used to being called worse anyway so don't sweat it. You want an ice cream?" Ben replies.

"Sure thanks, and what do you mean you've been called worse? Were you bullied as a kid?" Gia questions.

"Lets just drop it please, like I told you I've got some secrets I'm not ready to share yet and yes before you ask it has to do with how I came to this town." Ben tells her as nicely as he can.

"OK, not really like I got a choice anyway. By the way I saw something at the back of your neck during the fight, did they hit you with something? Want me to take a look?" Gia says going over and trying to grab his hood.

"Stop please, it's nothing." Ben says defensively.

"OK, OK, well anyway nice fighting out there, you have to be pretty much the strongest of us all." Gia complements him.

"Thanks, Here your ice cream." Ben says handing her her favorite ice cream.

"Hmm, my favorite, how did you know?" Gia asks, starting to lick at it.  
"Well, first again I work here even if only occasionally and secondly I never really can take my eyes off you. I don't know if it's because you helped me or because you are a nice person or even because you are very hot but my eyes always wander over to you for some reason." Ben says while Gia starts to blush sightly at his honesty.  
"Well thanks again for the ice cream and if you ever want to talk about your secret, You can trust me and I am very interested." Gia says grabbing her backpack and going home waving goodbye.

"Well today was eventful, seems like whenever there is an alien invasion I'm involved and get special powers if this continues on I'm gonna blow like the guy on Heroes." Ben jokes to himself recalling watching the show in his old dimension.

* * *

AN: Hey, hope you like the story so far and I'm looking forward to reviews. This story will probably not get updated as much as my Teen Wolf story since I got more readers there, since this is a crossover of not so popular series I don't think I can expect many readers here sadly.


	3. Episode2

Fallen Ranger Megaforce

|science class|

Mr. Burley is walking around the classroom, handing out his pop quiz when Jake complains "Ugh, I hate pop quizzes."

"Stop complaining, besides you know this stuff." Noah replies from his seat in front of his best friend.

"No talking during the test, come up to me if you have any questions." Mr. Burley says, having finished handing out the tests and is now sitting down at his table, taking out a rubics cube and starts to try and solve it.

Troy sitting in his seat looks down at his table and remembers what happened this morning. He was running along a street, when he heard a growling coming from the woods beside him and curious as he is he goes to check it out and sees Creepox sharpening his blades.  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Troy questions the alien, getting in a defensive position.

"My name is Creepox, remember it." Creepox answers.

"Alright Creepox, you still haven't told me what you're doing here." Troy replies.

"I've come to see what sort of creature dares challenge us mighty Insectoids. You're so soft, with a single stroke you'd be trashed." Creepox taunts.

"Humans are a lot tougher than we look, but I won't fight you just to prove it." Troy says.

"Oh you'll fight me. Count on it." Creepox says disappearing back into the forest.

Troy snaps out of his daydream and starts working on the test.

Half an hour later, everyone is still working on the test, except Gia who is just finishing and Ben who has fallen asleep after having finished his test about 10 minutes ago.

Meanwhile Mr. Burley also has fallen asleep on his desk and is lying with his feet propped on his table leaned back in his chair.

Gia stands up, hands her test in and a few seconds afterwards the bell rings signaling that class is over. All of the students go over to the teachers table and hand in their tests, while Mr. Burley gets ripped out of his dream and falls over with the chair from his shock.

Noah goes over to him and helps him up asking "Mr. Burley are you Alright?"

"Oh, I'm just fine. Have a sciencerific weekend everyone" The teacher jokes now back on his feet and hurries out of the room headed to his office.

Ben who has also awoken due to the bell grumbles a bit and puts his test like the rest of the student on Mr. Burleys desk and then heads out of the classroom thinking "Hmm, what should I do? I don't have a shift at Ernies today, I think I'll go visit the Skitter grave and pay my respects."

Gia is already at her locker, rummaging trough her bag when she hears someone say "Hey Gia." from behind her.

"Oh, it's only you." Gia says relieved, holding her locker door closed.

"I guess I've had worse reactions." Jake jokes.

"I don't want some random kid to see my morpher." Gia replies.

"I just wanted to ask if we could talk and walk home together?" Jake says.

"Why? You afraid to walk by yourself? "Gia jokes on her way to get home.

"No. I just wanted to talk to you, about Emma." Jake explains.

* * *

|Spaceship|

"Admiral Malkor I think we should study these humans and learn of their weaknesses." Vrak suggests.

"I see." Admiral Malkor replies.

"Gah, I already did that. I tested one this morning and he wouldn't fight me! They are weak, we should begin the invasion at once and wipe out all the humans." Creepox says riled up.

"You may have tested him, but you did not fight him. UFO, I have need of your scientific skills." Malkor says summoning one of his servants.

"An honor sir. How can UFO serve you?" An alien who looks like a cross of a turtle and a beatle asks bowing to his leader.

"I want you to find the humans weakness." Malkor orders.

"Your wish is my command master. Of course I'll need some humans to experiment on." UFO replies.

"Then capture them, as many as you need." Malkor says.

* * *

|Mr. Burleys office|

Mr. Burley is sitting at his table, inspecting his rubics cube when he hears someone knocking and gets surprised and lets his cube fall. The cube slides to the now opened door and Noah steps in asking "Mr. Burley?"

"Oh Hi, Noah." Mr. Burley replies getting over his shock.

"You left your scarf in the classroom." Noah says picking up the cube and hanging the teachers scarf at a hook near the door.

"Did I, well that certainly sounds like me." Mr. Burley replies.

Noah looks at the board hanged up on a wall of the teachers office and says "Wow, Cryptozoology, ESP, extraterrestrials." stunned at the pictures gathered on the wall.

"Yes I 'm convinced that science will one day find the answers to these great mysteries." Mr. Burley explains.

"Wha? Me too. I've always been fascinated by this stuff." Noah replies looking around the teachers room.

"You have?" Mr. Burley asks surprised, getting up from his chair and walking over to Noah.

"Absolutely. The North pole lights, the perareese map, the jersey devil." Noah says.

"My boy, I have some pictures of the loch ness monster that will blow your mind." Mr. Burley says excited, walking over to a drawer to fetch them.

* * *

|outside the school|

Gia and Jake are walking together, headed for their homes, while Ben is taking another route not too far from them, headed to the spot where he first arrived in this dimension and buried the bodies of his alien brothers in arms and where he usually trains nowadays, to get ready to defend himself and others from the aliens.

"I can carry your books for you." Jake suggests.

"How retro of you." Gia jokes sounding uncaring and handing him her bag. Jake takes the bag and stumbles at the weight."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Gia asks.

"Well since we're teammates now I thought, maybe we all should get to know eachother a bit better. Socially." Jake replies.  
"Wow, time out, Jake you're probably a great guy but I'm just not interested in you." Gia says plainly.

"Woah stop your horses, sorry I should have been more clear. I'm interested in getting to know Emma more and wanted to ask you for some advise on what she might like to do." Jake says.

"OK, well that I can do, wait do you see that?" Gia asks pointing at a swirling flying dome flying not to far away from them. The alien splits up into five and Gia is rummaging through her bag, while Jake says "Woah that can't be what I think it is."  
"It is that is why I need my morpher. If we don't call the others, they're totally gonna freak." Gia replies finally having found it.

"Wait, hang on. Let them freak. What ever these saucers are up to you and I can handle." Jake says stopping Gia from calling the others.

"Alright cowboy. Let's go." Gia says and the two of them follow the alien which is now catching humans in some kind of net and flying of with them.

Gia and Jake follow the aliens, till they drop the humans in one big pile and then the five aliens come together in a star position and merge back to UFO. Meanwhile Ben, who was on his way to the skitter graves sees Gia and Jake running after something and decides to shadow them, so that they don't get in trouble, they can't get out of.

"Hahaha, silly humans." UFO taunts.

Gia and Jake show up and Gia pulls Jake down to the ground, so they can observe what's going on first.

"Time to start my experiments." UFO exclaims.

"All those saucers turn into one guy?" Jake asks weirded out.

"Well are we just gonna watch or are we gonna do something about it?" Gia asks.

Jake looks at her and they both get their morphers out and transform into their respective Power Rangers suit.

"Oh stop all that crying, we are doing this for science." UFO tells the captured humans but then gets struck by a laser from behind, and turns around seeing Jake and Gia.

They take aim and say "Snake blast. Tiger blast." shooting at the alien, who bends down, allowing his hard shell to deflect the laser blasts.

"Hahaha, Mega Rangers, you are the perfect specimens for my research program." UFO says.

"Let those people go." Jake demands.

"I'm really sorry but I can't allow you to interfere with my experiments, unless you want to join these volunteers." UFO replies.

"That would be a no, I'm very sorry but this experiment is over." Gia says aiming her gun at UFO again.  
"Loogies. In the name of science." UFO yells and the alien foot soldiers pop up around him.

Ben watching everything from a close distance says to himself "Let's see if those two can handle them."

"Come on we can take them." Jake says rushing towards the Loogies.

"Just try to keep up." Gia replies jump kicking an alien in front of her away and knocking another one coming from the side down.

Jake also is kicking away two Loogies, which jumped at him after having encircled him saying "That's how you do it."

Jake gets out his axe and starts to slash through a group of Loogies coming close to him and then jumps up wanting to drop kick a jumping loogie but messes up and lands on his back saying "On second thought, maybe we could use some back up."

"Capture those two human samples and put them with the others. I'm going to collect some more" UFO orders the Loogies and splits up again, leaving to collect more humans.

* * *

|Mr. Burleys office.|

But they can't be rocks, the shape of the wave indicates a much larger mass beneath the water line." Noah says looking at a diagram.

"Precisely even a lament can see that the increasing amplitude indicates. Great googlie mooglie. Flying saucers at last, are you seeing this?" Mr. Burley says and stares out of his window, seeing a part of UFO flying through the skies and then turns around only to see that Noah has already left.

"Where did he go? What an extraordinary young man." The teachers says, seeing his rubics cube sitting on his desk now finished.

* * *

|Beach- with Gia, Jake and Ben|

"Guys it's Gia, we've got trouble at the beach, it's crawling with Loogies." Gia says fighting off some Loogies.

"I'm on my way." Troy says over the morpher.

"Hang on Gia, I'm coming." Emma says over the morpher.

"I'm already here." Ben says jumping out of his hiding spot and kicking away some Loogies that were close to catching Gia from behind.

"How are you already here?" Gia asks confused.

"I saw you and Jake running after something and decided to follow you to make sure you're OK." Ben replies knocking over some Loogies.

"Well thanks for helping so soon then." Gia says pissed off.

"I thought you might have your for not calling back up." Ben defends himself.

"Heads up." Troy then says jumping into the fray in his Ranger suit while firing some blasts at the Loogies.

"Welcome to the party." Gia jokes and they all get back to fighting off the masses of Loogies.

"Wonder where Noah is." Jake says thoughtfully while fighting off the Loogies

"What a magnificent sight. Four power rangers, what luck let's start my experiment right now." UFO says firing some blasts at the group and knocking them away.

"Vulnerable to proton blasts." UFO says.

"We don't let injuries stop us." Emma says firing lasers at UFO and jumping down to help her team.

"Thanks Emma, he keeps talking about an experiment." Troy says.

"He thinks he's a scientist." Jake explains.

"I get it, he wants to see what makes us tick and he's gonna start on those people over there. Probably wants to see what weapons work best on humans." Emma says pointing at the humans caught in the net.

"That just ticks me off." Ben says angrily, remembering what happens on his original earth and tackles a group of eight Loogies to the group and starts pounding on them, transforming and equipping his weapons.

"Remember me not to piss him off." Jake jokes seeing Ben loose his temper and literally rip the Loogies apart.

"More Loogies, restrain those specimens." UFO orders, to the group of Loogies he spawns.

The Rangers all run into the middle of the new group and use their respective special attacks, causing the Loogies around them to explode.

"Saucer wave." UFO yells and fires a massive wave of mini saucers at the Rangers knocking them all to the ground.

"Hahaha, excellent, generic attacks prove highly effective and fatigue enhances their effect. What next, perhaps we'll test their resistance to fire." UFO taunts and launches a volley of fire balls that hit the group of rangers still lying on the ground, who scream in pain.

"Incinerating attacks extremely effective at this rate destroying the human race will be child's play." UFO exclaims.

"We need help." Emma says.

"I've got a shock for you. Shark bowgun!" Noah yells, jumping over UFO from behind and firing at him mid air.  
"See Jake I told you flying saucers were real." Noah says.

"If we live through this, I'll never doubt you again." Jake says patting his friends shoulder.

"Sorry to spoil the bromance guys but I think it's time to take this guy down." Gia says.

"Gia is right. Earth defenders never surrender. Power Ranger Megaforce." They say, striking a pose and then dodge a volley of rockets fired by UFO, slashing at him and Noah grabs him, pulling him into the sea.

"Let me go." the struggling UFO demands.

"If you say so. Shark bowgun." Noah says, pushing off of him and firing his weapon.

UFO gets hit by the blasts and flies back to land.

"Let's try an experiment of out own." Noah says.

"Mega weapons combine. Target acquired. Dynamic victory charge!" The Rangers say and then power up the weapon, firing at UFO, blowing him up and freeing the humans who takes this chance to get away.

* * *

|space ship|

"Wrahhh, Vrak unleash your pets." Malkor orders.

"My royal weapon, I'll send my Zombats at once." Vrak says.

"Disgusting creatures, where ever did you get such filthy abominations." Creepox asks disgusted.

"As royalty I have access to more advanced technology. They're robotic. Far to complex for you to understand. Zombats go!" Vrak says and sends his Zombats, which look like an eye with wings to UFO.

* * *

|beach|

"Hahaha. Extraordinary, the experiment continues." The now Gigantic UFO says punching the ground where the Rangers are, who are barely able to dodge asking "How is that possible?"

"Hey you move pretty fast for such tincy little creatures." UFO says.

"But we destroyed him." Noah says confused.

"We'll just have to do it again." Jake says.  
"We need to take him down and keep him there." Gia says.

"Let's try more fire." UFO exclaims, shooting huge laserbeams out of his eyes.

The Rangers barely dodge and Emma asks "What we're doing isn't working, how are we going to destroy him?"

Gosei then speaks to them over the morphers saying "Hear me Rangers, there are even more powers at your command but controlling them requires great skill and discipline."

"We're ready Gosei, we have to be." Troy says.

"Then takes these Power cards and use them wisely." Gosei says, sending them their power cards.

"Their Zords." Noah says reading the name on the card.

"Rangers we're back in the fight. Gosei dragon activate." Troy says.

"Gosei phoenix activate, Gosei snake activate, Gosei tiger activate, Gosei shark activate, Gosei Gorilla activate." They all says, putting their cards into their morphers.

"Summon Zords." Gosei says and the rock formation on the Command cave splits up into six parts flying towards the rangers taking shape of vehicles, planes for the Dragon and phoenix, a train for the snake Mechazord, a bulldozer for the tiger, a submarine for the shark and a truck for the Gorilla.

"Still kicking huh? Perhaps some more toxic gas or..." UFO starts to say but gets hit by laser beams from the Zords, knocking him down.

"Yes, our Mechazords." Troy says looking at the mechanized beasts coming towards them.

"Gosei told us the earth would help us protect it with mighty machines." Noah exclaims.  
"Well I hope they run on bio fuel." Emma jokes.

"No Emma, they run on us. Our strength our courage, to our Mechazords." Troy says and they all hop into their Mechazords.

* * *

|space ship|

Perhaps we have underestimated the Powers these humans posses." Malkor says, looking at the screen showing them the Mechazords.

"Hmm, they can't be doing all this alone." Vrak gives his opinion.

"We must learn what it is that sustains them, then we shall bend them to our will." Malkor says.

* * *

|at the beach|

"Morpher locked." They all say, putting their morphers into the console designed for it.

"I'm really flying a dragon." Troy says in his Zord, but gets fired at by UFO, man I better find some cover. That was a little too close for comfort.

UFO releases some mini UFOs, which release a cloud of smoke, hindering the rangers vision.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this, but I can't shake these guys." Emma says flying in her jet.

"Hang on Emma, wait I'm flying blind up here. Gotta get outta this smoke." Troy replies and gets hit by lazers a few times.

I can't shake them, I'm going in." Emma says, having a UFO her at the front of her Zord as well as three others following her, while she dives into a tunnel.

"What do I do now?" Emma asks.

"Emma pull up." Troy says

Emma shields her eyes from flying directly towards the sun. "Ugh I can't see." Emma says.

"Keep going Emma, just hold course. Trust me. He shoots he scores." Troy says and fires rockets at the UFOs behind Emma.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack." Emma replies.

"This is incredible, such advanced technology. And we have target lock, deploy weapon pods and fire. Score two for the high tech approach." Noah says taking out two UFOs with torpedoes but then gets caught in an underwater whirlpool created by another UFO. He then jumps up, crushing the UFO between his Zords jaw.

"Yeah lets see what this cat can do. A girl can get used to this kind of power." Gia says following after some rolling UFOs.

"I'll take them down." Jake says pulling up from the side and sliding sidewards towards the rolling UFOs, sending them flying with one landing in the maw of Gias Zord, she then turns around rapidly saying "I got you now, let's go for a spin." and sends the saucer flying.

Ben in his gorilla is also following after rolling saucers and jumps on them to flatten them but notices that he is not fully in control of the Zord, but decides to keep that knowledge for later and for now worry about his enemies.

"Alright our turn." Troy and Emma say and fire at the flying saucers.

"Guys the last one is going down." Troy tells them and the wobbling saucer turns into the gigantic UFO again.

"Impressive but futile, so let's resume our experiment shall we?" UFO says and starts to attack them.

Gosei contacts them and tells them "Rangers you must combine your Mechazords, just as you combine your weapons. The power you can unleash as a team is without equal. Form the megazord."

"You heard him form the Gosei great Megazord." Troy orders and all of them other than Ben use their new power card to fuse to a humanoid giant robot.

"What's up Ben? Why didn't you fuse with us?" an annoyed Gia asks, pissed that despite being a member of their team he often does his own thing.

"I didn't get a card, also I can't fully control the Mechazord, it's like it's resisting a part of me." Ben tells them disappointed.

"OK, we'll take care of that later, for now let's take down the over sized soup dish." Troy says and they advance on UFO.

"Dragon sword." Troy says and the giant robot takes out a sword and slashes at UFO.

"Banana bomb." Ben says and his Gorilla Zord grows some trees, hopping on them and flings explosive bananas at UFO.

"Arm the Zords, ready for launch. Mega punch. Mega kick" The group says and the heads of the zords release from the robot flying at UFO and hit him multiple times, with the Robot doing the motions of hitting and kicking.

"Quickly Rangers, use the victory charge card." Gosei tells them.

"OK, lets finish this. Victory charge activate." Troy says and they use another power card and the robot comes flying at UFO slashing at him.

* * *

|space ship|

"Whaa! Well that was a failed experiment. If we are to conquer this planet we have to get rid of these power rangers." Malkor says slicing through the monitor.

|on a park bench near the mall|

"I'm proud of you Rangers, your bravery and teamwork saved the day." Gosei tells them over the morpher.

"Thank you Gosei." Troy says putting away his morpher.

"So we were a pretty good team out there. Couple of hardcore monster busters." Jake says looking at Emma sitting in front of him.

"You're gonna go there? I saved your beacon at least twice Mr. Monster buster, besides we shouldn't have gone by ourselves. We are supposed to be a team." Gia jokes from her seat next to Troy who is sitting between her and Emma, while Noah is standing on the left side of the bench and Ben, with his hood up as usual is standing on the right side, next to Gia but with some distance between himself and the others.

"You're right. It was much easier when we all worked together." Jake says.

"We're all pretty awesome on our own though." Emma says.

"But as a team we're unbeatable." Troy says.

"Well now that the alien is beaten, is there anything else to do today?" Ben asks.

"No not really." Troy replies.  
"Alright then, see you tomorrow." Ben tells them waving goodbye and taking off.

After Ben has walked a distance and they think he's out of earshot Gia asks them  
"So what do you think about Ben?"

"Well he seems to be quite smart and I think we can agree without a doubt that individually he's stronger than any of us. But what Gosei said about his experience with what is to come bothers me. I mean what experience can he have on an alien invasion right?"

"Yeah I know what you mean but he saved my butt two times already, so he's OK in my book, I just find the whole hood thing a bit odd.

"Well I don't trust the guy." Jake says but is obviously a little annoyed that Ben gets accepted by Emma so easily.

"I think if he were to open up to us we'd be even stronger and have no problem with any challenge ahead of us, why what do you think?" Troy says.

"I don't know but there is something off about him and I want to find out what, who knows maybe he wants to use the power rangers powers to do evil, that would explain his attitude. Anyway I'm gonna follow him, see what he's up to." Gia tells them going after Ben, who heard their entire conversation and feels as though he's still in the rebel camp where he had to sleep with one eye open, because of everyone calling him Razor back and blames him for Jimmys death.

"Ah fuck it." Ben says and jogs to his training spot / skitter grave ignoring Gia, hoping she will lose track of him along the way.

* * *

|skitter grave|

Ben arrives at the place he first landed and pays his respect to his fallen comrades as he always does when coming here and then follows a small path, leading to his workout spot. He there removes his shirt and puts on his gloves and then starts to warm up.

Gia has been able to follow Ben and is watching him now, looking at the spot where everything looks charred and the earth looks like it has been dug up she wonders "What kind of place is this?"

Ben can hear here watching him but decides to ignore her for and put his shirt back on so she won't be able to see his spikes.

Ben then goes over to a tree next to a few fallen over ones, which bark has already come apart

and starts to punch at the tree. He carries this on for about 5 minutes and then gets out a knife from seemingly nowhere and starts to attack the tree with it. Afterwards he does about 10 minutes of shadow boxing before he turns to Gia and asks her "Alright, what do you want? It kind of gets annoying being watched."

"When did you know I was here?" Gia asks revealing herself from behind a bush.

"Ever since you first arrived. I just hoped you'd loose interest." Ben says.  
"Well I haven't. Why are you training now even after we won the fight?" Gia questions him confused.

"Well we can't rely on the fact that we're always gonna win, now can we." Ben tells her.

"I guess, anyway what was up with you earlier when we fused our Zords?" Gia replies.

"I told you I can't control mine yet, also I didn't get the power card, probably because of my lack of control." Ben explains.

"So what causes the lack of control?" Gia asks.

"Anger issues would be my guess." Ben replies getting back to striking the tree with various marital arts techniques.

"So, anything you wanna do against those?" Gia asks.

"Not really. Keeps me on my toes and gives me an edge over my enemies." Ben replies coldly.

"So you have no problem loosing control and potentially endangering yourself or us?" Gia questions him annoyed at his answer.

"Not really no. You should be able to watch your own backs if you want to be these super powerful Power Rangers and I can take care of myself, count on it." Ben replies.

"Oh, show me then." Gia says getting angry and starts to fight Ben, who just weaves through her attacks.

"You don't want me to fight you. That would end up messy." Ben tells her.

"Oh come don't expect me to believe that you're going easy on me now." Gia says even more pissed.

"Alright then, morph. Then I'll." Ben suggest knowing that with the added armor and physical enhancements she'll be abe to take a few hits.

"Have it your way." Gia says and morphs waiting for him to do the same.

"Aren't you going to morph too?" Gia asks him.

"No, what would be the point in that?" Ben asks genuinely confused.

"Ohh, you make me so angry." Gia says and charges him and starts attacking Ben again.

Ben again dodges all of her attacks but now punches her for his standards relatively lightly but still knocks the air out of her.

After a few minutes of this Ben goes over to Gia, who is at the moment lying on the ground.

"See I told you I can handle myself." Ben tells her.

"Alright I guess I got to give you that but that doesn't give you the excuse to be an ass. I mean seriously we know nothing about you except that you live with Mr. Burley." Gia says disappointed.

"OK listen, I told you from the start that I won't share my personal live with you just yet. But since you won't stop bothering me until I do, do you promise not to tell the others?" Ben asks her.

"Yes I promise." Gia says honestly.

"Alright, listen I'm from another dimension, where Aliens have already taken over the planet and everyday is a struggle for survival. I was kidnapped and used by the aliens for nearly half a year and I would still be under their control thanks to a little parting gift." Ben tells her.

"And you really think I'd believe such a crap? Man you're such a jerk." Gia rants and turns around to leave.

"You wanted to know the truth and now that I've told you, you won't believe me? How nice of you." Ben says annoyed and disappointed, having thought that maybe he could get closer to Gia and trust her.

"Alright prove it then." Gia challenges.

Ben turns around and takes off his shirt fully revealing his spikes to her.

"What the hell is that?" Gia asks shocked, coming over to touch them.

"They are the parting gift I was talking about and about 30% of the reason for my anger problems.

These are living beings implanted in me to overtake my mind and control me over a harness, which luckily got removed. People usually called them spikes and me razor back where I'm from.

"Ouch that must have hurt." Gia says solemnly.

"Well I said for a reason that I'm used to being am outsider." Ben tells her putting his shirt and hoodie back on.

"Anyway please don't tell the others anything. I don't think anyone will be OK with being on a team with a freak." Ben requests.

"You have my word, but why tell me in the first place?" Gia asks him curious.

"I don't know something about you makes me want to trust you and pulls me in." Ben replies honestly.

"Well I'm glad you try to trust me and like I said, if you need someone to talk to I'm here for you and I know Emma would too." Gia tells him blushing.

"Thanks, I might take you up on that in the near future. Want me to take you home?" Ben replies thankfully.

"Sure." Gia replies.

"Alright, hop on then. I know that your ankle is sprained slighty, should heal quick with our powers but better not risk anything." Ben says getting down to one knee and wanting to give her a piggy back ride.

"Thanks, again for trusting me and helping me but I have a request, can you teach me how to fight better?" Gia asks hopefully hopping on his back and throwing her arms around his neck, putting her head over one of his shoulders.

"Sure." Ben replies, trying to ignore the soft feeling and wonderful smell Gia is giving off and takes her to her house.

"Well have a good night, see you tomorrow in school I guess." Ben says leaving her driveway and making his way to Mr. Burley informing him that he has told Gia, something about his past.


End file.
